


No Title

by Fanficslover



Category: A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficslover/pseuds/Fanficslover





	No Title

The only one I wanna is the day you get to go to the class and get your class done.


End file.
